Child of the bloodless wild Dennis X Winnie
by crowm442
Summary: Dennis and Winnie can't have kids, but what Winnie wants changes when she gets a phone call. Rated M for language, and maybe sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Hope y'all had a halloween filled with horror beyond imagination! Fans have voted, i'll be writing chapters once a day through once a week. This fanfiction is a bit darker, and focuses on some real world problems, i got the idea from this season of the AMAZING NBC show New Amsterdam, hope you like it.

Hot summer air blew through the window waking Dennis up with a groan. The young vampire man sat up, his uncovered back covered in sweat from the summer heat and stress of the situation, he and Winnie had their usual fight. It was a back and forth of more vs the risk of less, with a side of wishes vs demands, Dennis never raised his voice, but his pleas were like knives on Winnie's eyes.

Dennis put on a t-shirt and went out onto the balcony, and there she was, Winnie in a periwinkle nightgown, her fur was blowing in the wind. Dennis walked forward, but had to hold back a grumble, as he had done lately, for Winnie was smoking. He kept the steady pace despite the smell he hated so much, and wrapped her arms around the waist of his wife.

"So are we gonna talk about this or last night?" Dennis said eyeing the cigarette as if it was her secret lover.

Winnie sighed before flicking the cigarette away and taking his arms off him.

"I'm sorry," Dennis said. "I didn't mean to call you selfish."

"I want to give, when we get," Winnie said.

"We don't have to go such a dangerous way," Dennis said with a hint of his usual plea. "We could adopt."

"But I don't want anyone's child that isn't mine," Winnie said firmly as she turned to face him. "I can't love a child the same, knowing I wanted something else, that's just as selfish to the child, and having no child is selfish against you, and if i choose this one option, I'm being selfish against you still . . . How can I not be selfish?"

"Would you still love that child?" Dennis whispered wrapping his arms around her as he leaned in.

"I-yes." She said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Would you still love me?" Dennis asked trying to find her eyes like when they once zinged.

"Of course." She whispered giving in.

"Adopt a child with me." Dennis whispered firmly.

Winnie couldn't fight it and nodded, tears in her eyes as she pulled him into a deep embrace.

"I'll call the adoption agency immediately," Dennis said running to the phone. "Whoa, 6 voicemails? From Wayne?"

Dennis played one, he heard a shuddering voice and blowing nose of his father in law.

"Winnie? Dennis? Call me back, ASAP." He said.

Dennis put on another, it was nearly the same, but with more shuddering, and gasps.

"Fight or no fight, I put the landline on silent for one night of decent sleep." Dennis muttered in a worried tone as he called after the 4th voicemail.

"Ugh, Winnie? What took so long?" Wayne said through stifled yawn.

"Sorry Wayne, we had a fight last night so i set the phone on silent for some better sleep, what's wrong?" Dennis explained.

"It's Wanda, she's in the hospital." Wayne said urgently.


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis was carrying Winnie to the hospital to see her mom, it usually was another sibling for Winnie, sadly a stillborn wasn't uncommon with her family, they had about a dozen in her life.

"Wanda Werewolf?" Winnie asked at the front desk.

"Room 555." She said pointing to the 5th floor, listed as Monster Maladies Floor.

When the duo had gotten there, they found it crowded with around 10 of her brothers.

"Dad?" Winnie asked Wanye.

"It's not good sis." He said pointing a thumb to the door numbered 555.

Winnie walked in and found Wayne holding Wanda, whispering a soft song as she cradled her belly which looked to be full of more children.

"Stillborn?" Winnie said sitting by her mother to hug her.

"Well, good news is, no stillborn," Wanda said smiling at her youngest daughter. "I'm not actually pregnant."

"Thank the devil!" Winnie said. "But wait, why are you?"

Dennis gave a big cough to keep Winnie from saying the word everyone learned NOT to say about a female.

"In a hospital?" Dennis finished.

"Well, there has been a bit of trouble," Wanda said. "I didn't want WAYNE to call anybody!"

"She needs to know!" Wayne said defensively.

"Know what?!" Winnie said worried.

Suddenly a doctor eyeing his clipboard stepped in.

"Okay, so your chemotherapy should start next week," He said turning up from his clipboard. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had guests."

"Well at least you broke the news the best way possible I guess." Wanda said sighing.

"Chemo?" Winnie said. "But where?"

"3 guesses." Wanda said with a bit of a smirk.

"Mammary?" Winnie asked tears in her eyes.

"And uterine, and osteosarcoma," Wanda said looking down with tears in her eyes. "I-I should have. . ."

Winnie knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't, it would break her to say that about Winnie's little siblings.

"Can anything be done?" Winnie asked the doctor.

"Monsters can live forever," The doctor said. "Keyword though, CAN, but CANcer has killed all creatures, human and monster, at one point or another, most werewolves get a tumor after 100 werewolves, and we can't so easily ask a wife to agree to a spay, or a husband to be neutered."

"If it saved my best friend i would." Wayne said firmly.

Both Dennis and the male doctor eyed him knowingly.

"Fine, but I'd have taken a vasectomy." He said.

"We're vets AND doctors, be thankful we know how to even fix a werewolf, research hasn't finished vasectomies or tube ligation on monsters and the side effects," The doctor said writing some more notes down. "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

The doctor left.

"Dead without grandkids, in 450 years of kids." Wanda said chuckling.

"None of your siblings?" Dennis asked Winnie. "Not even your little sister?"

"My sister came out last century," Winnie explained. "And if your mother gave you 300 siblings how keen would you be to have married me?"

"Well it doesn't matter," Dennis said approaching Wanda's bed. "Me and Winnie are adopting."

"No," Winnie said looking at Dennis with an unwavering expression. "because we will HAVE a child, i'm taking the surgery."


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis and Winnie knew it wasn't appropriate to have a fight in front of Winnie's dying mother, so they kept their words of fighting down, but the parents could sense the tension, so Wayne said it was time that Wanda should get some rest.

"So are we gonna-" Dennis began

"Nope. This is more than about you or me now." Winnie said firmly as they walked to the nearest bus station.

"You're mother faces death from several hundred children births, and that convinces you to have a child yourself?" Dennis questioned.

"I owe it to her, basically if I don't do this, the family name dies!" Winnie said firmly.

Dennis didn't look her in the eye, he just kept his eye on the bus stop sign.

"I don't know situation the same way you do, or understand your choice, but . . . I support you," Dennis said after awhile. "But I'm scared."

"So am I." Winnie said.

They remained silent, hearing the drops of rain that they only just realized had been there for who knows how long.

"What will I do?" Dennis said tears mixing in the rain. "If you die, I'll have nothing, I'll . . . I'll be alone."

"You'll have your family." Winnie assured him.

"Grandpa always had my mother, and she always had me and dad," Dennis pointed out. "What will I have?"

"There is always a new day to live for," Winnie said grabbing his hand. "and one of those new days you'll meet a new z-"

"I DON'T WANT A NEW FUCKING ZING!" Dennis shouted for what Winnie realized was the first time in his life. "I knew you my whole life! We've been together, through thick and thin! I never left you alone! You . . . Never left me alone."

Dennis' breathing became ragged, but it only took him a second to realize how he just blew up, how he just yelled at her. With a sweep of his cape, and a flash of blue he became a bat and flew off, leaving Winnie alone.

"And now you're leaving me." Winnie whispered her head hung low in tears.

"You gettin on madam?" Said a voice after a few seconds, alerting Winnie that the bus had arrived.

"Hotel Transylvania please." She said pulling out her bus pass.

"Okay," The female bus driver said punching a hole in the card.

Winnie realized the bus was empty except for her.

"I think I know someone at that hotel, a mummy, whaz his name?" She muttered. "Murphy?"

"Uncle Murray." Winnie corrected.

"Right! He mentioned a werewolf with a bunch of kids, you one of them?" She said taking right at the next intersection.

"Yeah." Winnie said.

"And that must have been the famous dhampyr Dennis you was with," The lady continued. "I tell ya, I'd give everything to have been on that cruise y'all went on!"

"They're still talking about that?" Winnie said smirking lightly.

"Oh honey! Dracula falling in love with Van Helsing's descendant? That's a tale to tell the toddlers," The lady said with alliteration. "but if you don't mind me asking what's the tale between you and Dennis? Winnie right? Murray mentioned you and him quite a bit."

"Really?" Winnie said a little flustered.

"2nd most crazy, monster, love story." She confirmed.

"Wow, well . . ." Winnie said about ready to get to the argument.

"We got a long trip ahead, and from the looks of it, no other stops." She said to Winnie as they continued up a long winding road.

Winnie sighed before going into the story of how she and Dennis fell in love.

Hey guys! Gonna be gone for 3 days, this is not a case of writers block, I simply have to attend my grandma's funeral (Don't worry, she lived to 99, very loving woman, I'll be fine), but with a build up of schoolwork over those days, I'll be able to post a backup chapter I have stored for Friday, but my next fresh work won't be available until Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dennis wasn't always there for me, but then again, he wasn't born at the time," Winnie said leaning on the support pole. "but I always was by his side, even before he was born."

"How?" The lady asked, eyes on the road.

"His parents never would have gotten married if I didn't help," Winnie said without even a hint of arrogance. "after his birth I would stand by the crib watching the cute little baby grow his adorable locks, he was quiet, very quiet, when he opened his eyes, they would shine blue, I was older than him, but . . . I didn't care, his parents were 100 years apart."

The fact put the driver into a small fit of chuckles.

"Age is but a number," She said shaking her head. "anyway, continue."

Winnie smiled at the lady before continuing.

"Well like I said, he was quiet and coming from a family of several hundred, peace isn't something a werewolf comes by easily," Winnie said shaking her head at the memory. "Dennis though, he was unusually quiet, even to the point I could only hear his breathing, and that was with my sensitive ears."

She looked at the driver for any comments, but she simply nodded for Winnie to continue.

"I saw him begin to smile, before I leaned down into the crib and pecked his forehead, then he giggled, and I knew, I would always be there to protect him, and he never stopped protecting me in turn." Winnie said a thoughtful look in her eyes.

A sniffle alerted Winnie to the driver who was wiping a tear from behind her glasses.

"Y'know sweetie, that is the sweetest story i ever heard!" She said smiling in the mirror to her.

"That's only the story of how I fell for him," Winnie said with crossed arms and her soft smile that soon turned to a frown. "you wouldn't believe it took the first stillborn I ever held, I had no idea the death of my sister, would bring me and Dennis together."

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." The driver said trying to hold back more tears.

"I remember falling to my knees holding the pup close, it was a pain I never hoped to feel again, I kept asking why she wouldn't wake up, but Dennis, he held me close crying tears with me, saying sorry, as if her death, was on him," Winnie said shaking her head. "then he kissed me on the head, telling me he loved me, I don't know why then, maybe it was pity, maybe he just wanted me to stop crying, or it was just the moment, but it could have been any other moment, then, couldn't it? To accept that he loves me?"

Winnie heard the driver sigh deeply also shaking her head.

"Darlin, let me tell you something," She said pushing her glasses up close. "these days you'd hear everyone say how life gives more than it takes, well you wanna hear the truth? That, is bull shit."

Winnie cocked an eyebrow, surprised that the sweet bus driver even knew how to curse.

"Don't get me wrong, it takes a lot, but in the end, it gives so much more, so much that we are willing to take advantage the first chance we get," She continued. "and when we take that chance, when we take that risk, that gamble not only breaks you, it breaks all those in your life."

Winnie simply stared at the winding, rainy trail.

"I guess he's afraid of the risk." Winnie muttered.

"Afraid of what?" The lady asked.

Winnie looked at her.

"What's your name?" Winnie asked.

"Donna." She replied.

"Well Donna," Winnie began. "Thanks."

The trail got steeper, giving Winnie the usual excitement of the hotel on the horizon.

"You and him gonna be okay?" Donna asked.

"Thanks to you." Winnie said again.

Things were going smooth, but so was the wet road.

"LOOK OUT!" Donna suddenly cried as the bus gave a great lurch on the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know I forgot to post yesterday, so here is a chapter for both of my fanfics in one day! Please enjoy! I love you all and your support!

"And that's what happened." Dennis said trying to relax himself on the hard stone.

Dennis was in his great grandfather Vlad's cave, telling him of the fight he and Winnie just had.

"Okay, well then vy are you here?" Vlad asked trying to work on his new computer. "Bah! That son of mine was right! This is harder than it looks!"

"Grandpa Vlad, focus." Dennis said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right! Right!" Vlad said sending his laptop away with a flick of his hand. "So not that I'm mad, but why not stay with your parents?"

"I knew Winnie would come looking for me, she would find me there, same for the hotel, or my father's parents, this was the only place I knew I could stay until I knew what to say." Dennis muttered sheepishly.

"Hm, so you said she's gonna go through the surgery?" Vlad said crossing his arms with a face of stone.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to." Dennis said shaking his head.

"Well you want to hear the truth? No man wants their wife to make something you can pick up at the hospital for free, but it's not our right to tell them what to do with their bodies." Vlad said pointedly.

"This isn't abortion where she isn't ready and shouldn't have to do what society asks, this is a risky surgery where I'M not ready and am doing what's asked of me!" Dennis retorted. "I want that child, but . . . What if she's goes, but I still have my child?"

"You're not making sense Dennis, you still have your kid in that scenario." Vlad said shrugging in confusion.

"What happens if I blame my child for her death?" Dennis asked darkly.

Silence flowed through the caverns, followed only by the slight drip of water to sediment.

"You left her it seems, and without a child to boot," Vlad answered wisely. "are you punishing her?"

"Vlad! I love her! It seems like she's punishing me! And-and I don't know why!" Dennis said grabbing tufts of hair in a breakdown. "Where's my input?! Where's . . . My choice?"

"We never had a choice, if she has the strength, she believes you have the strength," Vlad said. "my wife believed the same thing when we tried for a baby."

"Was Papa Drac a miracle child?" Dennis asked.

"We call them cursed children," Vlad said before nodding. "you see, all vampires that aren't spread by the bite are considered cursed and or miracle children, your mother was one, and her father, and all who were born a vampire, you aren't though because your father was human."

"Can I even have kids being, half human and vampire, and her being a werewolf?" Dennis asked.

"Honestly," Vlad said before a bloodcurdling scream erupted through the caves, chilling Dennis to the bone.

"Sorry!" Vlad apologized pulling out a cell phone. "My thrice damned son picked that ringtone for me."

Vlad tried to turn it on but became frustrated with his claw not working.

"*Sigh* Gimme," Dennis said pulling the phone to answer it. "Vampire Vlad the Impaler's cell! Please hold!"

He handed the phone back.

"Uh hello?" Vlad said sheepishly as he tried talking. "Yes? Uh depends on why you're asking, is it about Winnie? Then I- What?"

Vlad's face froze with horror before he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Dennis asked.

"Winnie, she was in a bus wreck," Vlad gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

*Back to Winnie's crash*

It was as if her guts had crashed first, they were on the winding road, the guiderail had broke under the bus' heavy weight.

"HOLD ON!" Donna said gripping the wheel tight as the bus slid, doing a corkscrew, it began a long trek down the hills.

Winnie heard crash and grinding of metal on rock, she held the support, but the cold metal slipped through her hands, causing her to tumble and rock through the carnage.

"AUH!" She cried hoping it would stop. "DONNA!"

She held her eyes shut, wishing Donna would say something. She said nothing as the bus continued tumbling, before everything went dark.

. . .

Pain. That's all Winnie was feeling, but something was changing, the pain seemed to ebb, she could see a light.

"I don't know what i'll meet, but I'm not ready, he doesn't deserve this." Winnie whispered.

Suddenly the pain shot back, but the light continued. Apparently a rumble could be heard as shouting occurred, and upon her clearing vision she could see she was looking up at a helicopter hanging overhead of the wreck.

"Ah!" She said feeling her neck for a shard of glass. "Jesus, okay. 1. 2. 3!"

She ripped the glass out and was grateful to see no spurt of blood, meaning her vein and artery were both intact, but then she looked to her left.

"Donna?" She moaned. "Donna! Wake up!"

From Winnie's spot she could not see the driver's seat, but she saw the airbag was deployed, and heavily punctured from the glass.

"DONNA!" She cried seeing her suddenly sloughing on her side, a bloody bruise on her forehead. "Wake up!"

She grabbed at the frame of the window to pull herself up, not even noticed the shards that sliced her hands.

"C'mon," She whispered pulling herself forward. "Donna don't be dead.

She finally dragged herself to the seat and saw there was chunk of metal stabbing Donna's thigh, but along with the bloody bruise, she couldn't see any other problems, but there was only one way to tell.

"Just gotta reach!" She moaned extending a hand to the belt buckle over head.

She put her hand far above her head before getting the slight grip she needed.

"Oof!" She said after the click released Donna.

She put a finger to her neck.

"C'mon! COME ON!" Winnie howled.

It took a second, but Winnie finally felt it, a very weak pulse.

"Ooh." Winnie said about ready to vomit.

"HEY!" Called a voice.

Winnie looked up and saw the helicopter had dispatched men to save them.

"I'll be fine," She said as they poured down from a rope ladder. "her, save her."

They followed her words and took to pulling Donna out of the car wreck.

"Now you miss." The man said offering a hand.

"Thank you," Winnie said taking his hand. "but I need a phone, can I borrow your's?"

The man nodded passing her an emergency cell.

"Mavis, it's Winnie, listen." She began hoarsely.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! First off, I KNOW THE STORY HAS BEEN DARK! But I just wanted to make a story that wasn't gumdrops and roses compared to some of my other Dennis X Winnie fanfics, don't worry I think you'll like how I end this story.

Dennis was in a panic, he was to stressed to barely move, let alone fly, so Vlad chose to fly for him, bringing him to the nearest hospital (Which ironically was Wanda's hospital) to see Winnie, Dennis looked down with darkening fear, which turned to a sickening lurch of the stomach when he saw bus wreck miles below.

"Please grandpa, faster." Dennis moaned.

Vlad beat his wings harder, it was another 10 minutes before they reached the hospital.

"Winnie." Was all Dennis sad when he reached the front desk.

"Alive. Room 122." The desk lady said.

Dennis turned towards the emergency room and burst through the doors running to the room.

"Winnie!" He spluttered.

He was confused, she wasn't in the bed, but in fact by the window, sitting up.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Dennis complained.

"*Sigh* Thinking how much of an over reacting idiot you are," Winnie said getting up, but wincing as she felt her ribs. "but how you're still my idiot, cracked ribs, i needed a nicked vein stitched, but otherwise I should be fine.

"And the black eye." Dennis said.

"Yeah, but I look like a boss, don't I?" Winnie said winking, but winced again since it was her black eye.

Dennis wasn't smiling.

"You almost died today," Dennis whispered. "and we never even got a choice."

Winnie looked down, unsure.

"Dennis, I'm always going to be here, dead or not, you will have so much if I go through with the surgery and win." Winnie said starting to tear up. "If you want though, we can just adopt."

Dennis held her close.

"Lets not focus on that now," Dennis said softly. "I love you, and I just want to love you."

Winnie kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"This fighting gives me ulcers anyway." He joked.

"You know, there might be one option for you two," Vlad said walking in. "but it's not likely an option."

"What? Another option?" Dennis asked. "What other option?"

"I said not likely an option." Vlad reminded. "Long ago before vampires were forced to hide, we would often use mortal blood to sustain ourselves before consummation, the blood would further enhance our genetics and give us a higher chance of reproduction."

"Are you saying?" Dennis began.

"One life, for another." Vlad stated simply. "You can see why it wouldn't be an option."

"We could find a willing donor?" Winnie suggested.

"It must be blood fresh from the veins, in one draw," Vlad said simply. "it must be a continuous drink, and only after drinking a full gallon will you have had enough, the mortal would have to die."

"But still, I'm half vampire," Dennis asked. "and who would be willing?"

"I would." A hoarse voice.

Hidden from the group blocked by the curtain of the bed, was Donna.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm putting in this chapter strictly on what happened to Donna today before and after the crash, also this will have a slight reference to a deleted scene for Hotel Transylvania 2.

It was the usual day for Donna, I guess for the biggest difference was the rain, at least so far.

"Good morning," He said picking up what appeared to be a picture of a soldier in his 30s or 40s. "love you Ed."

She had a smile on as she set his picture right by his urn. Soon she was downstairs cooking herself a couple of eggs and bacon.

"Prayers." She muttered before bowing her head to give thanks. "Good food, good meat, good lord lets eat."

She soon had her meal eaten with only a few bits left.

"And now," She said opening the door. "to start the day,"

She had her plate put on the ground outside the apartment entrance.

"Come on Twinkles!" She called as a fluffy white cat showed up. "Good girl, momma will be back soon."

The day seemed to go through as usual, several passengers on their phones, chittering and chattering, nothing new, no one wanting to talk.

"*Bzrt* Donna? Bus B? *Bzrt*" Went the radio.

"Come in, Jeff?" Donna said.

"Need you to work uptrail shift," Jeff said.

"No one have the stones for a little rain?" Donna said with a grin on her face.

"Just get it done, Mark will meet you at the next point to swap buses. *Bzrt*" Jeff radioed.

Donna sighed, pulling a left, as usual she was called for her trips without even being offered overtime, but she didn't mind it too much, she always met a few who did something no one did these days, talk to her, she loved the to talk, but no one these days listened, old or young, she was over her usual years and still the older would be on their phones, it was absurd to her.

"Anyone on already Mark?" Donna asked when she swapped buses.

"Nah, just make sure to hit the hospital," The big man named mark said. "they've been our biggest monster support since that wing, be hopeful it ain't like last night, Jerry had to deal with over 100 werewolves shouting and screaming about their mama."

"Poor things, hope they weren't Wayne's," Donna said sympathetically. "keys?"

Mark and Donna swapped keys before parting ways.

"Okay, take me on." She said as the rain suddenly began to open.

Donna had her wipers clearing, but nothing could keep from her view the two people by the hospital, she could tell one was a werewolf.

"Might know Murray." She mumbled remembering mummy who brought back her dead mom's ghost.

She was taken aback to see that as the two argued, the one man with a red curly afro suddenly turned into a bat before flying off.

Post Crash.

"Ugh, whazzuh?" Donna said as she came to, feeling a stinging gash on her forehead.

"Ah, you're awake." A doctor said coming in.

"What happened?" Donna asked, looking to her right to see Winnie was asleep. "Winnie! Is she gonna be okay?!"

"Uh, she'll be fine, according to my result she survived a simple restitch, but she had to be put under, however we need to discuss some problems we found on your x rays." He said pulling out a few documents from his clipboard.

He took a seat by her bedside, showing her a few problems she sustained with the crash.

"You're saying my aorta ruptured?" Donna clarified.

"Yes, according to our tests, you don't qualify for surgery, you're in too weak a state," The doctor clarified. "is there anyone we should call?"

"I'm dying." Donna said.

"Yes, you only have, a few hours left I'm sorry to say, do you have anyone we should call?" He asked again.

Donna kept quiet, she looked at the doctor, she somehow found herself staring at what looked to be a small, green, relish on his coat.

"Ma'am?" The doctor clarified.

"No," She said without so much of a shudder. "but, you have um, a relish stain, right, right there."

The confused doctor looked down at the stain before wiping it.

"I'm just making sure, you understand the situation," He said. "sister? Brother? Anyone?"

"Only child." She said sighing as she relaxed. "Can you put me on anything?"

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor said leaving.

It may have been the adrenaline, or the fear, but she felt at that moment, maybe she could sense it in her, death was coming, she could almost feel the drops of blood leaking from her heart, the thought of it all brought a true tear of self appointed sadness to her eye, she hadn't cried for herself since Edward died.

Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you don't get the relish on the labcoat, it's a Breaking Bad Pilot Episode reference. Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

"No." Winnie said.

"I second her no." Dennis said raising his hand.

"Guys, come on, I'm gonna be dead by sunset already, we're just wasting time," Donna said shifting to pull herself up. "now you can drain me before or after the morphine, I recommend after the morphine, bitter, but a very pleasing aftertaste and low pain for myself."

"I don't care! I'm not killing someone!" Dennis said turning his back.

"My death is in vain if I don't do something with what's left," Donna practically begged. "I'm going to die, you can't save me, no one can! Your selfish choices aren't worth it! Kill me, and go make a child, make my death, a life!"

Dennis just tuned her out, but then he felt a grasp on his shoulder.

"No." Dennis whispered.

"She's right." Winnie muttered.

"How can you say that? You know her!" Dennis hissed.

"Just think of it as repaying my debt for the bus crash!" Donna teased in a loud hiss with a hand to her mouth. "In case you don't get it! We can still hear your argument!"

"Yeah well an accident shouldn't be reason for your death." Dennis muttered arms crossed.

"It already is!" Donna pleaded. "I don't have much time, please."

"Would you want this without the ruptured aorta?" Dennis questioned. "Tell me."

Donna sighed, both from exhaustion of the argument, and her dying body.

"Edward, my husband, he died in Afgan, he promised me I'd have a baby, but, we never succeeded, he's gone, and my child never could be," Donna said starting to cry again, but this time for her husband. "I would gladly give my life knowing a new child would be brought into this world."

Dennis lightly shook his head, not in denial, but disbelief.

"Life gives us way to much," Winnie said. "but it took so much from you, how?"

Donna smiled.

"You just gotta rise above it, you just buck it up, and hope you don't fuck it up." She said. "That's what Ed always said to me."

Dennis lips twitched with an avoided smile.

"You're doing this for us, can we do anything for you?" Dennis asked.

Donna thought about it, there was only one thing she needed settled, so she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Read this when I'm gone." Donna said handing him the letter.

Vlad realized he had to leave the room, blood so fresh leaving the veins, it was torture to him. Dennis positioned himself next to Donna's neck, he let tears fall as he bit in.

"AAAaah! ah, I," She said gasping slightly. "thank you."

Winnie held Donna's hand and gave a light kiss on the back of it.

"Thank you." Winnie whispered back.

Dennis felt cup after cup rush from his fangs, all the way to his body, he could feel a strength like no other hitting him, but he needed more, he needed a gallon at least. Donna gave one final breath before her eyes closed, leaving only Winnie and Dennis. Dennis wished to stop, but he couldn't.

"Come on." Winnie whispered putting Donna's hand back on the bed. "Work. Work!"

Dennis finally reached a point where blood stopped flowing, his eyes moved to her complexion, now pale white with skin pulled taut. After a few minutes, the final drop was drained.

"Ah!" Dennis said wiping his mouth clean. "Vlad! How long will this last?"

Vlad came back in and looked at the edge of the horizon.

"Ironically you both also have till sundown, better get . . . Well you know." He said shrugging.

"Winnie," Dennis began, but Winnie shushed him with a finger.

"Go brush your teeth, meet me back at the hotel, we have around 3 or 4 hours," She said looking at her watch which read 4. "But be quick."


End file.
